simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Union Air Service
The Union Air Service (UAS), also known as the Air Service, is the air force militia component of each Arendalean province and its territories. It is, along with the Union Guard, an element of the state Arendale National Security Force(A.N.S.F) .The state Air services are under the jurisdiction of the Province Governor or equivalent through the office of the State adjutant general. However, if federalized by order of the Prime Minister of Arendale, UAS units become an active part of the Royal Union Airforce. They are jointly administered by the provinces (or equivalents) and the ANSF. Union Air Service organizations are organized and federally recognized in each of the 26 Dalean Provinces and territories of the Union of Arendale. Each province has a minimum of one UAS flying unit with either assigned aircraft or aircraft shared with a unit of the active duty Airforce under an "Associate" arrangement. The UAS of the territories of Southern and the Guimaras Islands have no aircraft assigned and perform ground support functions. UAS activities may be located on active duty airforce bases, air reserve bases, naval air stations/joint reserve bases, or air national guard bases and stations which are either independent military facilities or collocated as tenants on civilian-controlled joint civil-military airports. History The Union Air Service as we know it today, a separate reserve component of the Royal Union Airforce in addition to the purely "union" Airforce Reserve, was a product of the politics of postwar planning and inter-service rivalry during the post-terrorism operations. The Airforce leaders who planned and maneuvered for an independent postwar Airforce during the Communist Crisis had little confidence in the reserves of the Union Armed Forces, especially the state-dominated ANSF Air-Cav. On the contrary, those leaders expected to build the largest and most modern standing force possible. However, domestic politics and Dalean history forced them to significantly alter their plans. Determined to include an Air Service in the post-crisis,Arendale military establishment during the communist revolt, the ANSF Air-Cav flexed its considerable political muscle. It compelled the Royal Union Airforce to plan for a significant Air Service once the overseas fighting ended. General George C. Marshall, Chief of Staff, also pressured the RUAF to revise its ambitious plans for a large postwar active duty force. When prime minister Harold Kingman instituted dramatic postwar military budget cuts, he split defense dollars evenly among the Army, Navy, and Air Force. That move also required the Airforce to plan for a far smaller active duty service than it had envisaged. As a result, the Airforce needed both reserve components, the Union Air Service and the Airforce Reserve, to help fill the gap. Initially, the ANSF Air-Cav developed a table of organization for the Union Air Service to include at least one unit allocation per state. In addition, the territories of Southern, and Guimaras Islands were allocated one unit designation each. A table of organization was developed in which a series of twelve UAS Wings were allocated to provide command and control over separate regions of the Union of Arendale; each Wing controlled three or four Groups within the region, and the Groups controlled squadrons within the region, sometimes distributed over several provinces. Chain of Command As militia units, the units in the Air Service are not in the normal Royal Union Airforce chain of command. They are under the jurisdiction of the ANSF unless they are materialized by order of the Prime Minister of Arendale. The Union Air Service Readiness Center, a field operating center of the Royal Union Airforce at Joint Base Clarkins, Avanroa, performs operational and technical functions to ensure combat readiness of ANSF units and is a channel of communication between the Airforce and the ANSF regarding readiness and operations. Union Air Sericvce units are trained and equipped by the Royal Union Airforce. The state UAS units, depending on their mission, are operationally gained by a Major Command of the RUAF if materialized. In addition, personnel and equipment are routinely materlialized and deployed by the RUAF as part of Air and Space Expeditionary Forces, and are currently engaged in combat operations under the Union government. Union Air Service personnel are expected to adhere to the same moral and physical standards as their "full-time" active duty and "part-time" Airforce Reserve counterparts. The same ranks and insignia of the Airforce are used by the Air Srevice, and Air Service Guardsmen are eligible to receive all Union military awards. The Air Service also bestows a number of state awards for local services rendered in a service member's home state or equivalent. Units The UAS has at least one unit in each province composed of one air wing of 25 planes,which altogether the country has 34 airwings,Arendelle acounting the most-6 wings.The UAS also has its own ground force called the Air Service Guardsmen.The Guardsmen mostly handle the objective of handling security in airbases all over the country,each province with a battalion of 1,300 men. Bases The UAS has almost 210 bases in the country with Arendelle as the center of operations.Mostly locations are found in the most center of a province or territory.Cities have at least one base for the rest of the province it is in.The Air Service,House Act 3753 has enabled the UAS and RUAF to share bases for wider and broader cooperation in times of war or conflicts. Category:Union of Arendale Category:Militaries